1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjusting mechanism, more particularly to a telescopic adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, some existing telescopic adjusting mechanisms utilize hydraulic or pneumatic principles. However, these telescopic adjusting mechanisms are normally complex, difficult to assemble/disassemble, and costly. As shown in FIG.2, another type of existing telescopic adjusting mechanism utilizes a corresponding pair of screw hole and screw rod to accomplish adjustments and facilitate securing of the adjusting mechanism at a desired extended state. However, this kind of structure is usually only suitable for bearing a limited amount of load, and the securing effect thereof is usually less than satisfactory. Some existing telescopic adjusting mechanisms even require an external control member, thereby resulting in an untidy overall appearance during use.